


The Fate of Odysseus

by palebluedream



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Smut, sailor!Avi, siren!Mitch, this isnt actually accurate to how sirens are but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebluedream/pseuds/palebluedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud crack filled Avi's ears as the stern snapped in half, and he watched in horror as the ocean consumed the upper deck, washing over him as thunder bellowed in the sky. He gripped helplessly to the helm, closing his eyes and preparing to be greeted by the fates. </p><p> Instead, he heard something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of Odysseus

**Author's Note:**

> based on the moment in the most recent spreecast where mitch was like "i would want to be one of those sirens" and avi was like "you would totally lure me" and my lil mavi heart died. lots of smut, so that's fun.
> 
> don't read this in church

The sky was coated with thick, angry clouds that beat down on the horizon, suffocating the sunlight until the air tasted stale and bitter. Avi watched as the water beneath the ship grew choppier and choppier, his stomach churning with waves of dry nausea and the knowledge that he would be dead within the week. His pockets were heavy with the weight of fishbones, left over and rotting from the last few dinners. It had been three days without a proper meal, and he could feel his skin growing sallow and leathery. He would boil the bones tonight and make a broth, which would hopefully tame his aching stomach, though he knew he was just denying the inevitable. He would die at sea, and his body would be consumed by the force of Poseidon. Part of him was still bitter about that, but he was trying his best not to ruin his last days alive by being pessimistic. At least he’d gotten the chance to sail, if only for a few months. What irony that his childhood dream would be the thing that eventually killed him. He smiled and looked out across the endless stretch of blue, wanting to climb over the edge of the ship and drown himself in the ocean. It would be faster than starvation, but he didn’t like the idea of breathing in water instead of air. He was brave enough to admit he was a coward, and such a contradiction kept him from killing himself. He would go down with his crew as he’d vowed to do on the day they set sail, though perhaps it was a little less heroic than he’d originally thought it might be. But then again, he never was much of a hero.

He tied his hair back with a loose string of twine, his boots clicking on the deck as he made his way back to the captain’s quarters, still glancing up at the sky every few seconds. It would storm tonight. Part of him was pleased about that - maybe they’d die by shipwreck instead - but another part couldn’t help but be annoyed at nature’s insistent interruptions in his life. He already knew he was going to die, so why did the gods have to taunt him by making his last few days positively miserable? He sent out a silent curse to Zeus and took his dagger out of his pocket, cutting a few of the sails in hope it would slow the ship. Nothing was worse than sailing during a thunderstorm, especially on an empty stomach and with a crew that had all but given up on survival. He grimaced. It would be a hard night.

A portly man looked up as Avi approached the captain’s quarters, his round face dragged down with hunger and illness. He was perched on an empty box, his head leaning back against the door of the cabin and his skin a sickening grey. Avi looked away quickly, knowing the man would most likely die before tomorrow morning, and spoke quietly as he unlocked his quarters.

“How are the provisions?”

The man shook his head, letting out a nasty cough. “Not good, Captain. Enough for tonight - maybe - but nothing more. We’re down to one barrel of water.”

Avi laughed, shoving the door open and glancing back at the man. “So essentially, we’re fucked.”

The man stared at him with steady eyes. “But that’s nothing new.”

Avi nodded, an unpleasant feeling lacing through his stomach. “What are the men saying?”

“The usual. They all want to kill you.”

“Naturally.” Avi squinted, letting his eyes trace over the man’s hunched figure. “How are you feeling, Jack?”

“Honestly, Captain? Like a pile of horseshit.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jack shrugged. “I’m going to die.”

“Yes.”

“So are you.”

“Yes.”

“And it’s your fault.”

“Yes.”

Jack cracked a smile, his teeth black and chipped. “At least you’re not a man to run from the truth.” He coughed again, then - hard, racking bellows that shook his frame and drained the color from his face. He shook his head, spitting out a stream of blood and looking up at Avi with sunken eyes. “It’s a shit way to go, but better than hunger.”

“Are you in pain?”

“Of course, Captain. But that’s nothing new.”

“I’m sorry,” Avi said quietly, looking away from the man’s face and leaning back against the door. “I wish it could be different.”

“No point in wishing for something that won’t happen. We’re fifteen days off course with no food in uncharted waters. We’re going to die, no point in wishing against that.”

Avi nodded slowly, his stomach clenching angrily. He’d originally planned on saving the fish bone broth for himself, but it felt unnaturally selfish now to do something like that. Jack was dying, and he deserved some food, even if it wasn’t proper. Avi stepped to the side and waved his hand towards his quarters.

“You’re a good man, Jack. I’d be honored if you’d dine with me.”

Jack stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head. “You’re my captain, and I mean no disrespect. But I will not share my last meal with the man who ensured my death.” His dark eyes gleamed, and he leaned his head against the wall. “I’d rather starve.”

A sick feeling descended over Avi, but he simply nodded curtly.

“Very well. The offer still stands if you change your mind.” He looked at the dying man once more before retreating into his cabin, the door closing softly behind him. He heard Jack laugh then, though it almost immediately turned into an abrasive cough that leaked through the thin wood of the ship. It was a few moments before it was silent, and Avi wondered vaguely if Jack had simply stopped coughing or died instead. Part of him wished for the latter.

At least that way one of them didn’t have to suffer.

\--

The storm started the moment the sun went down, and the sky swirled with harsh, black clouds that buried the moon and taunted the water. Thunder shook the air and lightning rolled down the skyline until it struck the horizon and vibrated against the waves. Avi watched over his crew, who were all huddling in the lower deck, their bodies thin and their eyes wide with fear and madness. Half of them were dying and half were already dead, and it was getting harder and harder to distinguish between them. After ten minutes or so the ship shook violently and Avi had to grip onto the doorframe to keep from falling. He glanced over at Kevin, his first mate, who simply stared back with worried eyes, his forehead creasing.

“Who’s at the helm?” Avi asked, knowing very well that it should have been him. He’d protested that it was his priority to make sure the sick were tended to, though it was a weak and obvious argument. Kevin looked at him for a long moment before responding.

“Davey.”

Avi nodded and opened the door, his stomach sinking with anxiety. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Captain?”

Avi looked back at Kevin, and the man’s expression was unreadable.

“Will we die tonight?”

Avi swallowed. “We’re going to die anyway. Might as well be tonight.”

Kevin nodded, not looking surprised at Avi’s answer. “I’ll keep the men here.”

“Sing them a song. It’ll remind them of home.”

“Was that a joke?”

Avi chuckled. “Mostly. But sing if you want. Calm the fears of already dead boys.”

Kevin smiled a little, and there were tears in his eyes. “It was a pleasure sailing with you, Captain.”

“We’re not dead yet, Kev.”

“Soon enough. We’ll drink nectar with the gods and sing songs with the nymphs.”

Avi smiled at such a lovely thought. “You’re a good man, Kevin. I’m sorry you have to die so young.”

Kevin shrugged. “Maybe they’ll write songs about me.”

“You'd deserve it.”

“Goodbye, Captain.”

Avi nodded, looking at the man for what he was sure the last time. Part of him was still aching with fear, but another part had grown to accept the fact that this storm would kill him. He would climb to the upper deck, and he would never come back. He was surprised at how calm he felt.

“Goodbye, Kevin.”

\--

The deck was six inches deep with rainwater, and Avi had to wade his way to the helm, where a young boy was lying unconscious with an angry red gash in the side of his head. Avi sighed, moving the body to the side and gripping onto the helm with both hands, knowing his actions were futile but doing so anyway. He could barely see through the onslaught of rain, and his clothes were sinking with the weight of water, his fingers pruning and his breathing growing shallow as the minutes passed. After what felt like hours the ship shuddered, waves crashing up and over the railings and knocking Avi onto the deck. He coughed, swallowing salty water as he tried to breathe, his fingers gripping at the rails as he pulled himself up again. The ship jerked once more and he fell against the helm, his mind spinning with hunger and nausea. A loud crack filled his ears as the stern snapped in half, and he watched in horror as the ocean consumed the upper deck, washing over him as thunder bellowed in the sky. He gripped helplessly to the helm, closing his eyes and preparing to be greeted by the fates.

Instead, he heard something.

He blinked, squinting through the rain as whatever it was grew louder. It sounded light and beautiful, yet it was so quiet he wasn’t sure if it was even there. Lightning cracked in the sky and the sound was suddenly all around him, cradling his body like he was a child. His heart clenched and he looked around, his eyes filling with tears as the voice continued to lull him, and he pushed away from the helm and down onto the deck, searching frantically for the source of such a beautiful song.

He could hear the screams of his men as the water flooded the lower decks, but he ignored them. They didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but this voice, and the person who it belonged to. He tripped over his own feet and fell against the deck, hitting his head hard against the wood. He shook it off, though, crawling towards the edge of the ship, where the song was loudest. Rain clouded his vision, and he gripped onto the rail with splintered fingers, hoisting his body up so he was leaning out over open water, his eyes searching wildly for the source of the voice. All he could see was an endless field of rolling waves, churning angrily as the gods of the sea fought some battle destined to be lost. But still, that voice continued, filling his mind with images of beauty and warmth - his family, sitting around the dinner table and talking of the next year’s harvest, his friends Scott and Kirstin, who had seen him off on his first day as a captain, giving him a small silver pocket watch as a token of their friendship and insisting that Avi keep a journal, so he would remember to tell them everything about his journey when he returned. His heart hurt at the knowledge that he would never see them again, but his mind was instantly calmed by the voice, which seemed to make everything better effortlessly. He peered down into the water again as the song grew louder, and felt his empty stomach heave at the sight of two bright eyes staring up at him.

He blinked, shaking his head and wiping the rain off of his face, convinced that he must have started seeing things from the lack of food. But the eyes didn’t go away, and the more he stared down at them the clearer they became.

They were beautiful yet haunting, and he couldn’t for the life of him say what color they were. It was almost as though they were black and white, all at once, and then some color in between - not quite grey, but something more. He shook his head, leaning farther over the railing as waves crashed over the ship. He’d never seen a fish with eyes like that - he’d never seen _anything_ with eyes like that, and the more he looked the louder the song became, until it was echoing through his mind and blocking out all rational thought.

The eyes blinked, and whatever creature it was moved closer towards the ship, its head raising slightly out of the water to reveal pale, moon-like skin that blinded Avi it was so bright. Dark black hair was pushed up to the side of its head, growing messier and messier as the storm continued, and Avi wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the soft raven strands and stare into those soulless eyes for the rest of his life. The creature moved forward again, raising its head a little more until Avi realized that it wasn’t a creature at all.

It was a boy.

And he was singing.

Avi felt a smile tug over his lips, the rain dragging him down off the rail until he felt as though he was going to be pulled under by a capsizing ship. But he didn’t mind, because the boy was swimming closer, his dark eyes never breaking Avi’s gaze until the man became convinced that whoever this person was wanted him to jump off of the ship and into the water.

He glanced back, his eyes taking in the sight of water filling the upper deck. A few men had tried climbing the sails, but the wind knocked them down within seconds, gripping onto their arms and throwing them down into the air; they fell anywhere from 10 to 30 feet, their bodies cracking against the deck of the ship and tainting the dark water a crimson red. Avi shuddered and looked back at the boy, every muscle in his body aching to throw himself over the ship and into his grave.

He shouldn’t jump. He knew he shouldn’t jump - that he should go back to his crew and die alongside the men he’d been traveling with for these three long months. But those dark eyes just stared up at him, and the song swirled in his mind, and his grip on reality faltered.

He hesitated for a second, and the ship shuddered again, essentially deciding for him. It was a simple choice. He could drown here, or he could drown with that beautiful voice singing him to sleep.

He cursed the gods for not making him a stronger man and dove headfirst into the rolling navy waves.

\--

Avi opened his eyes slowly, his entire body stiff and his stomach panging with hunger. His vision was blurry, but he could see bright flashes of white dancing over a solid black surface, and he could still hear that beautiful song, even though it was fainter now. It took him a second before he realized that he was leaning back against something warm and smooth, and that it felt very much like someone was running their fingers through his hair. He shifted a little, and the movement caused him to break out into a fit of coughing, though when he tried to sit up a pair of arms held him back, gripping him by the damp vest he was still wearing. He gave up after a moment and settled down, the coughing ceasing almost immediately as the fingers started stroking through his hair again.

He blinked, and his vision cleared enough to show him that he was in some sort of cave, beautiful streaks of light flashing over the walls until he became dizzy with the movement. His head was sore and his muscles tense, but other than that he seemed relatively unharmed. The voice grew louder and he finally got the sense to tilt his head back and see who was cradling him in their arms.

Two dark eyes stared down at him and he felt a shiver lace through his body, his heart clenching as the singing grew louder. The boy studied Avi for a moment before smiling, his fingers moving from Avi’s hair down his arms and towards his chest, working at the buttons on the man’s shirt. Avi’s body tensed, and he tried to move away in protest but the boy stopped immediately, returning his fingers to the man’s hair until Avi’s heart slowed down and he relaxed back into the boy’s chest.

He couldn’t remember anything after the moment he jumped from the ship, but a heavy feeling in his gut told him that his crew was almost certainly dead. He swallowed, tears stinging in his eyes as grief swept over him to only be instantly dissolved by the song, which seemed to take away any negative emotion he had and replace it with pure, unfiltered happiness. He shifted again, and the boy’s fingers stilled, resting just above Avi’s forehead so that they were pressing against his temples. The song grew quieter and Avi felt his heart rate slow, goosebumps prickling along his skin as he realized just how cold he was.

“It’s the wet clothes,” a soft voice murmured, sounding like it was coming from every corner of the cave. Avi shivered, and the boy’s fingers dipped down towards his chest again. “You’ll feel warmer if I take them off.”

Avi swallowed but didn’t protest as the boy’s fingers undid the buttons of his shirt, removing the wet fabric and tossing it to the floor of the cave, his hands tracing burning circles along the skin of Avi’s chest until the man felt as though he would never be cold again. He moved a little and realized  that he was laying on top of the boy, their bodies slightly angled up with Avi’s head resting against the boy’s ribs. He felt his heart quicken when the pair of hands slid down his stomach and undid the button on his pants, the boy’s fingertips sliding under the waistband and just resting there for a few seconds. Avi swallowed and tilted his head back to look at the boy, who’s dark eyes were thoughtful. After a moment or two the boy moved, sliding out from under Avi and instead kneeling in front of the man, tugging off the man’s boots and pants until he was completely naked. Avi blushed, pushing himself up and pulling his knees to his chest to provide some sense of modesty, but it didn’t really matter seeing as how the boy was naked as well. There was a long stretch of silence until the boy moved forward, his hands pressing against Avi’s shins and trailing up over his knees, their faces only inches apart. Avi blinked, his heart racing at how gorgeous the boy was, and tried to keep his eyes set on his face, though every part of him wanted to look at everything else. He was beautiful in a strange - almost frightening - way: an angular face with sharp features, pale white skin that almost looked blue in the light, and those dark eyes that Avi still couldn’t comprehend - white and black and grey and red, whirling stretches of color that made the man’s stomach heave and his heart stop. He looked ageless in a way that made Avi certain he wasn’t human, although he didn’t look inhuman either. He was a strange combination of familiarity and foreignity, but he was absolutely stunning and Avi had never felt more terrified.

The boy studied him for a second before moving closer, pushing down against Avi’s knees so that he could crawl forward and sit in his lap, his long fingers tracing over the man’s face and along the curve of his jaw. Avi didn’t move, his hands resting uncertainly on the boy’s hips while he tried to focus on anything but how hard it was getting to breathe. The boy’s lips curled into a small smile when his fingers ran through Avi’s beard, and he leaned forward to nuzzle his face against the man’s cheek, his skin cold to the touch but somehow still leaving a burn. Avi’s hands slid slowly over the boy’s lower back, his heart beating out of his chest.

“What are you?” He asked, his voice echoing throughout the cave. The boy smiled again and the beautiful song started up in Avi’s mind. Avi knew he should push him off and get away as fast as he could, but instead his arms just pulled him closer, his mind clouding with that gentle voice.

The boy tilted his head to the side, running his fingers through Avi’s hair and tugging at it slightly. “You were too pretty to drown,” he said softly, and the words spread warmly through the man’s body. “So I didn’t let you.”

“I...thank you?”

The boy nodded, his dark eyes flashing so quickly Avi could feel his mind spinning as he tried to keep up. After a moment the boy leaned forward and pushed the man down onto his back, his hands resting on his shoulders as he studied Avi with quick, curious eyes.

“I’ve never spared a sailor before,” he said, his voice almost thoughtful. “It’s against my nature.”

“Oh.”

“What is your name?”

Avi blinked, and every part of him wanted to lean forward and kiss the boy on the mouth, though he knew that was just the song that was changing his thoughts. He trailed his fingers over the boy’s hips and down his lower back, pausing when those dark eyes flashed again.

“Avi,” he said quietly, and the boy smiled, everything about him cold and calculated and dangerous and yet so completely inviting.

“Avi,” the boy whispered, running his hands down the man’s chest and digging into his ribs. “You should be dead.”

Avi swallowed. “I know.”

“And yet you are alive.”

“Yes.”

The boy leaned forward and the song grew so loud Avi’s mind screamed in pain. “I should kill you.”

The man gripped onto the boy’s arms weakly, his body convulsing as the song swelled until he could feel his mind crumbling, but the feeling was gone in an instant when the boy leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair. Avi let out a choked sob, and the boy smiled again, his eyes dark and brooding.

“Shh...you’re alright, Avi.”

“It’s - it’s you...that’s you singing…”

“Yes.”

“Why...why are you..?”

The boy laughed. “What a pretty human mind you have.” He ran his finger over Avi’s cheek almost affectionately. “You’re thinking so hard about something so simple.”

“I don’t understand…”

“I know.” The boy tilted his head to the side, and his skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave. “You really are quite beautiful.”

“You...you saved me.”

“No. I spared you. There’s a difference.”

Avi nodded, his fingers still gripping helplessly at the boy’s arms. “Right,” he said, though he had no idea what the boy meant. “A difference.”

“Are you afraid of me, Avi?”

The man shook his head, even though he knew he should be. The boy smiled.

“Such a foolish mortal,” he murmured, trailing his fingers through Avi’s hair. “Trusting the thing you should fear most.”

“I...what’s your name?”

“Does it matter?”

Avi hesitated, and his voice was hoarse when he finally spoke. “I’d like to know the name of the person who’s going to kill me.”

The boy stared down at him, his dark eyes amused. “Why would I kill you?”

“You said…”

“There are many things I plan on doing to you, Avi, but killing you is not one of them.”

Avi’s heart thumped loudly in his chest and he swallowed, his fingers tensing against the boy’s skin. “Oh.”

“Does that frighten you?”

“Am I a foolish mortal if I say no?”

The boy smiled, looking pleased. “You may call me Mitch.”

“Mitch,” Avi repeated, liking the way the name tasted on his tongue. “You don’t look like a Mitch.”

The boy laughed and the song started up in Avi’s mind again, though this time it was much softer. “Are all humans like this? I’ve never let one live long enough to really study them.”

“You’ve killed humans?” Avi asked, not sure why he was so surprised at this. Whatever fear he should have been feeling melted away with the song, and Mitch leaned forward, his dark eyes intoxicating.

“More than you could imagine.” He trailed his finger along Avi’s jaw and down his neck. “The chaos brings me pleasure, though there’s something about you that I like. I should kill you, but I find you much too amusing.” He leaned closer, his lips brushing gently over Avi’s mouth. “And much too pretty.”

Avi shivered, goosebumps prickling up along his skin. “What are you?”

“You know what I am,” Mitch said softly, kissing the man again, his expression curious and slightly fascinated. “But you’re afraid to admit it.”

“I don’t…”

“You’re afraid that I’ll kill you, because it’s what I was created to do. Because it’s what I _want_ to do.”

The song swirled in Avi’s mind again, and all he could think about were the stories his mother read to him as a child. Stories of beautiful maidens who lived upon islands, calling out to sailors with such wondrous songs and appealing words that the men steered their ships into mountains of rock, killing everyone onboard while that melodic song still whistled through the air. Avi swallowed and Mitch kissed him again.

“You’re a siren.”

A slow smile spread over the boy’s lips, and he stared down at Avi curiously.

“And are you afraid now?”

“No.”

Mitch’s dark eyes softened a little, and he tugged at Avi’s hair gently, sending shivers down the man’s spine. “Foolish,” he said softly, and Avi’s hands trailed up over Mitch’s back, running through the boy’s hair, which was still slightly damp and rough with salt. “So very foolish…”

“You said you wouldn’t kill me,” Avi murmured, and something made him pull Mitch’s head down so he could kiss him, his mind spinning with exhaustion and hunger that faded away the instant their lips touched. He felt Mitch smile, and the boy pulled away, his eyes flashing with interest.

“You trust the word of a siren?”

Avi stared up at him, his eyes half closed as he tried to kiss Mitch again. “I don’t have much of a choice.”

The boy’s lips curled up and he kissed Avi slowly, gripping the back of the man’s neck with one hand while the other slid down his chest. Avi let out a small noise and held the boy closer, the song still flooding his mind and sending away all rational thought. It had been months since he’d kissed anyone like this, and after such a long time at sea he’d forgotten what it was like to hold another person in his arms. Mitch’s skin was icy, but somehow wherever the boy touched him felt like it was on fire, and the man’s mind spun at the contradiction - because that’s what Mitch was. Everything about him was a contradiction. His eyes, his skin, his _existence_ , and Avi was terrified that he was going to die but it didn’t really matter, because he would have died anyway and right now death didn’t seem like too formidable an enemy.

Mitch pulled away, and his eyes flashed blue for a second, making Avi’s heart stop in his chest. He was staring at the man curiously, his fingers trailing through Avi’s hair as a calculated smile curled over his lips.

“Do you know how I lure sailors?” He asked, and the song softened in Avi’s mind.

“You sing to them.”

“Yes, but it’s more than just that.” Mitch pushed himself back, crawling off of Avi and pulling the older man into a sitting position. “I show them what they want most in the world. I can see into their minds, and I can see what they yearn for - what they’ve been yearning for for years. And I promise to give it to them.”

Avi swallowed. “But you never do. You kill them first.”

Mitch smiled, his inhuman eyes flashing. “Yes.”

“Why...why haven’t you killed me?”

Mitch trailed a finger down Avi’s chest, his lips curling up even more. “Humans are ugly. But you aren’t.” He looked back up at Avi, and there was something about his expression that made goosebumps form on the man’s arms. “When I lure men I show them their families, I show them victory, I show them beautiful women that they can make love to, and they all fall for it so easily. No one resists even for a second.” Mitch smiled. “But you did.”

Avi frowned. “I didn’t resist...I jumped.”

“You hesitated.” Mitch’s finger ran over Avi’s ribs, which were a little more visible than they should have been due to a lack of food. Somehow, though, Avi wasn’t hungry anymore. Mitch touched him again and Avi noticed that it looked as though bright white swirls were faded into his pale blue skin, like they were tattooed onto his body. The boy spoke again after a moment. “When I sang to you, you hesitated. You thought about your crew and you almost didn’t jump.”

“I...don’t know what that means,” Avi said softly, and Mitch looked up at him with conflicted eyes.

“I’m letting you live because I don’t want to kill you.” He reached forward and gripped Avi by the back of the neck, pulling him closer. “It’s against my nature, but...you intrigue me. You aren’t selfish like other humans…”

“But I _am,”_ Avi whispered, shaking his head. “I let my crew die...I jumped…”

“They would have died anyway.”

“Because of _me.”_ Avi’s stomach churned and he looked down, his heart seeming to slow in his chest. “We were two weeks of course and it was my fault...I ensured the deaths of fifty men. You can’t say that saving myself wasn’t selfish when I knew they would all die.”

Mitch just shook his head. “Foolish mortal...you don’t get it, do you? _Nobody_ resists a siren’s song, even for a moment. But you did. I do not know how, and part of me thinks I should kill you just because you did, but…” He pulled Avi closer and the song in the man’s mind grew louder. “I find you compelling.”

Avi let out a bitter laugh, guilt washing over him until he felt like he was going to drown. “I don’t deserve to live.”

Mitch frowned. “Life or death is not something someone deserves. Mortality is an anomaly - there are no rules, at least none that the gods have ordered me to follow. You will live, but not because you deserve to. You will live simply because you will not die.”

Avi laughed again, looking up at Mitch. “You don’t understand humanity. You don’t understand _guilt.”_

“No,” Mitch said softly, his lips curling down. “But I understand that you are being irrational.” He ran his fingers through Avi’s hair, making the older man shudder at just how nice it felt. “Are all humans this complicated? You seem to be upset about losing your crew, and yet you react positively when I touch you like this…”

Avi swallowed. “It’s an uncontrollable physical reaction. While my mind may be upset, my body doesn’t care.”

“I see…” Mitch trailed his fingers through Avi’s hair again. “Does it do anything to improve your emotional state?”

“I don’t...”

“Do you not know? Would kissing help?” Mitch’s eyebrows furrowed and he pulled Avi closer. “When I lure men, they often yearn to kiss a beautiful woman and so I promise them that. I admit I was curious about it, that’s why I kissed you before.” He shrugged. “It didn’t seem to be all that special, but I wouldn’t mind doing it again if it would make you feel better. I certainly enjoy touching you, and I suppose kissing is another form of touching.”

Avi frowned. “Sirens don’t kiss?”

A smile curled over Mitch’s lips. “All sirens care about is chaos. Death, murder, destruction…”

“Then why..?”

“You are intriguing, Avi, especially for a human. I’ve never been so interested to keep one alive before, but now that I have…” Mitch’s eyes flashed. “I want to know about you. I want more than just chaos.”

“Oh,” Avi said softly, not quite sure how to feel. “Okay.”

“Would you like to kiss? I think perhaps I wasn’t doing it right before, and that’s why it wasn’t as enjoyable as I thought it would be.”

Avi felt his face get warm and he looked away. He still felt guilty, but at the same time Mitch was so distracting he found his focus shifting slowly from his crew to the boy, not really caring to switch it back. “I mean, if you want…”

Mitch moved closer, his fingers stroking gently over Avi’s cheek. “You’ve changed color.”

“It’s called blushing,” Avi said quietly, and Mitch smiled a little, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. “It happens when you get embarrassed.”

“Why are you embarrassed?”

Avi shook his head. “It’s a human thing.” Mitch still looked confused and Avi moved forward a little, letting his fingers trail through the boy’s hair. “People often aren’t forward about what they want, because they fear denial. It stems from insecurity.”

“Are you insecure?” Mitch asked, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and pulling him closer. “Because you shouldn’t be. I would like to kiss you and you would like to kiss me. I don’t see any reason for you to feel insecure.”

“Like I said, it’s a human thing. You can’t really control it.”

“Just like how you cannot control physical reactions?”

Avi smiled as Mitch pulled him down so that he was practically pinning the boy to the ground, his hands pressed to either side of Mitch’s head and his heart racing. “Right.”

“Humans don’t seem to have much control over themselves,” Mitch said thoughtfully, his hands trailing down over Avi’s back and resting on his hips. “I wonder if that’s why they’re so easy to lure.”

“Maybe.”

Mitch smiled, and his eyes were still icy blue. “Can we kiss now? I want to know why people enjoy it so much.”

Avi felt his face get warm again and nodded, leaning down to press their lips together gently. The song was still quietly whirling in the back of his mind, but it didn’t cloud his thoughts or make him doubt if he really wanted to do this. Mitch’s skin was smooth and cool, and Avi rested some of his weight against the boy’s chest, not wanting to crush him but too weak to hold himself up. Mitch didn’t seem to mind, pushing down on Avi’s lower back and pulling the man closer, his long legs wrapping around Avi’s waist so that their abdomens were pressed tightly together. The man let his fingers trail through Mitch’s hair, kissing him softly on the mouth until the boy was pushing forward to get closer. Avi leaned down to suck on the his lower lip, smiling when he felt Mitch’s fingers grip into his hair and pull him tighter against his body. The boy made a small sound and Avi did it again, wanting to show him that kissing was more than just touching lips, and that it wasn’t just humans who could enjoy it. Mitch made another sound when Avi’s tongue flicked gently against his lip, his body shuddering and his fingers gripping tightly in the man’s hair as he moved forward to copy him, sucking hard on Avi’s lower lip. Avi smiled, pressing soft kisses to the corner of Mitch’s mouth before being pulled back down and kissed quite thoroughly, the boy’s fingernails scratching down his back. Mitch pulled away after a few seconds, staring up at Avi with deep red eyes.

“I like kissing,” he said quietly, his cheeks flushed and his expression one of amazement. Avi smiled, tugging gently at the boy’s hair and pressing their lips together again.

“You can also kiss someone on places other than their lips,” he murmured, and Mitch pulled away again, his eyelids fluttering.

“Show me.”

Avi smiled, running his fingers through Mitch’s hair and tilting the boy’s head back, leaning down and kissing slowly along his jaw. Mitch shuddered, his legs tightening around Avi’s waist as the man trailed his lips down the boy’s jaw and over the nape of his neck, biting down gently on the skin.

 _“Oh,”_ Mitch whispered, his breath hitching. “That...do that again…”

Avi bit down a bit harder this time and Mitch’s fingers pulled at his hair, his hips pushing up against Avi as he let out a soft moan. Avi sucked at the skin before moving to the other side of his neck, kissing under his jaw so that there were two matching red marks on either side of the boy’s neck. Mitch shivered when Avi moved back up to kiss his lips, his breathing a lot heavier than before and his dark red eyes hungry.

“I think I know what you meant,” he said quietly as Avi sucked at the skin around his Adam’s apple. “About uncontrollable physical reactions. You make me feel warm all over…” He smiled a little, his dark eyes bashful. “Are there more places people kiss?”

Avi hesitated. “Yes, but a lot of them are more...intimate. I’m not sure what you would be comfortable with -”

“I want to do everything.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Sirens...we don’t do things like this, and now that seems foolish. Chaos is a lot less appealing when you could be kissing instead.” He trailed his fingers through Avi’s hair. “Now I understand why it’s so easy to lure people. It’s because they want this…”

Avi smiled, and it took him a second before he noticed that he couldn’t hear the song anymore in the back of his mind.

“You’ve stopped singing.”

Mitch’s lips curled up a little. “I was thinking about other things.”

Avi felt his face get warm, and Mitch trailed a finger over his cheek.

“You’re changing color again. Are you embarrassed?”

“No, that was just…” Avi hesitated, pressing a light kiss to Mitch’s lips. “Sometimes people blush when someone does something...attractive. Like what you just did.”

Mitch frowned. “What did I do?”

Avi laughed quietly. “Just the way you spoke. It was very appealing.”

“I see,” the boy said, though Avi could tell he didn’t. He shifted a little, his legs tightening around Avi’s waist. “Will you kiss me now?”

Avi smiled, leaning forward to press their lips together again. Kissing Mitch was different than kissing anyone else, though Avi couldn’t say why. It wasn’t just because he was a siren, though that could have had something to do with it, but it was more the fact that Mitch was so eager to get the most pleasure out of a kiss, both for himself and Avi. The man hadn’t realized how much he’d started to take kissing for granted, and so kissing Mitch almost felt like learning everything all over again. He didn’t mind though, and from Mitch’s reactions neither did the boy. After a few moments he tilted his head forward and started kissing along Mitch’s neck, pushing himself back a little so he could work his way down the boy’s body and onto his chest. Mitch’s breathing was heavy and he practically yanked the hair out of Avi’s head when the man sucked at his nipple.

“I…” The boy shuddered, biting his lip and nodding his head furiously when Avi repeated the motion . “Please...keep doing that...oh, _gods_ …” He swallowed, his hips pushing up against Avi’s thigh. The man paused when he felt that the boy was hard against him, but Mitch just moaned and pushed against his head, and Avi refocused his attention on taking him apart piece by piece. The man trailed his fingers over Mitch’s shoulder, gripping onto his arm as he moved to the boy’s other nipple, smiling when he moaned again. _“O skatá, Avi, niótheis tóso kalá…”_

Avi laughed, looking up to see Mitch staring down at him, his red eyes almost black as he spoke unintelligibly in some language Avi didn’t know.

_“Thélo na mou filísei pantoú...o, me kánete na aisthánomai san to cháos eínai mésa sto myaló mou...oh, Avi...Avi...Avi...”_

“What are you saying?” Avi asked, trailing lips over Mitch chest and back to the boy’s neck. Mitch shuddered again and pushed his hips against the man’s thigh, gripping the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

“It feels like the chaos is in my mind,” Mitch murmured, biting down on Avi’s lip and pushing up against his thigh again. “There...I want you to kiss me…” He took Avi’s hand and guided it down over his stomach, placing it just above his cock. “I want you to kiss me here…”

Avi swallowed, pulling back to stare into Mitch’s crimson eyes, his stomach rolling with arousal and worry. “Have you ever..?”

Mitch shook his head. “Sirens don’t do things like this.”

“Not even on your own?”

“When I lure people, they often desire what I’m feeling right now, but I’ve never known why. I have tried, but nothing ever worked.” Mitch smiled, kissing Avi gently on the lips. “But you most certainly work.”

Avi nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s neck. “It will feel good, but it might be a bit overwhelming. Let me know if it gets to be too much.”

“I want to feel everything,” Mitch whispered, his eyes flashing rose gold. “I want you to make me feel everything.”

Avi smiled, kissing down Mitch’s neck and over his chest, his fingers gripping Mitch’s thighs and pushing his legs apart a little. Mitch made a small noise when Avi sucked at each of his nipples,  though the man continued moving down immediately after that, trailing kisses over his stomach and stopping when he reached the head of the boy’s cock. It had been so long since he’d had the chance to make someone feel good, and part of him wanted to go all out and make the boy come as hard as he could, though another part of him knew that he should start slowly, given that this was the first time Mitch had felt anything like this. He settled for the latter, leaning forward to press warm kisses to the inside of the boy’s thighs, smiling when Mitch gripped at his hair and started moaning again in that beautiful, foreign language. Avi couldn’t understand anything the boy was saying except for his name, which sounded so beautiful on Mitch’s tongue he wanted to cry.

 _“Avi...oh, Avi...káne me na deíte ta astéria...Avi…”_ The boy’s breath hitched when Avi pressed a kiss to the side of his cock, and his fingers tightened in the man’s hair, his voice cracking as beautiful, unknowable words flew from his mouth. _“O theoí, fíla me...fíla me, Avi, parakaló me filísei…”_

Avi kissed up the side of Mitch’s cock, flicking his tongue out and smiling when Mitch moaned in response, his hips pushing up and his voice becoming desperate.

“ _Perissótera...parakaló, Avi, na mou dósei perissótera_ …” He pulled hard at Avi’s hair, his fingers digging into the back of the man’s neck. “Please...more...Avi, _perissótera...thélo na aisthanthó_...I want to feel more...I want to feel everything…”

Avi pressed another kiss to his cock, looking up at Mitch with a smile before taking all of the boy in his mouth. Mitch’s eyes flashed a deep red and he let out a low moan, biting his lip and throwing his head back so that Avi could see the two purple marks on the side of his neck. The man pushed the boy’s hips forward, taking as much of Mitch as he could handle before pulling back and sucking hard at his tip.

“Oh... _Avi, to stóma sas aisthánetai tóso kaló_...your mouth...oh gods…” Mitch pressed his hips forward, his body trembling when Avi hummed around him. “ _Gamíseis...gamíseis...ah,_ you feel…”

Avi trailed his tongue over the head of Mitch’s cock, gripping him at the base and stroking up slowly as he sucked. Mitch’s fingers dug into his head as he pushed up into Avi’s mouth, his body shaking and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh, _gods_ , Avi...more... _parakaló na me gamíseis_...please...more... _gamíseis...Avi_ …” He pulled at Avi’s arms, tugging the man up and kissing him hard on the mouth, his hands sliding down over Avi’s back and pulling him closer so that they were pressed together. “How do I...I want to feel more... _gamíseis, boreíte ómorfo ándra_...please…” He thrust his hips up against the older man desperately, his pale blue skin flushed bright red and his crimson eyes deep with hunger. Avi kissed the side of his neck, reaching down to grip the boy in his hand and stroke him in long, quick movements, making the boy moan and push his hips forward again. “Please...more...I need you to give me more… _thélo na sas káno tin agápi se ména_...” He swallowed, looking up at Avi. “I want you to take me.”

Avi hesitated, pressing warm kisses to the side of Mitch’s neck and stroking the boy faster. “I...I don’t want to hurt you…” he whispered, though every part of him was screaming to pin the boy to the floor and absolutely ravish him right then and there. It had been three months since he’d had someone, and the fact that there was a beautiful boy begging for him right now made his mind spin. But still, he didn’t want to hurt Mitch, especially given that the boy had never done anything like this before.

“Please…” Mitch bit his lip, his fingernails digging into the man’s back. “I want to feel you.. _.gamíseis méchri na do ta astéria_ …”

“Mitch,” Avi murmured, and the boy moaned at the sound of his name. “It will hurt…”

Mitch just shook his head, his eyes wild as he wrapped his arms around Avi’s shoulders, pulling the man up against him and kissing along his neck. “Sirens don’t feel pain in the same way you do…” He bit down on Avi’s jaw, sucking at the skin. “ _Thélo na me kánei na nióso tin anthrópini_ …”

“I don’t know what that means,” Avi said softly, staring into those dark red eyes. Mitch bit his lip and kissed him slowly, pulling the man closer.

“Please,” he whispered, his voice rough. “Make me feel human.”

Avi paused, his heart clenching in his chest. Mitch was staring at him with steady eyes, his chest rising and falling with every haggard breath he took and his lips swollen, and he looked so beautiful it took a second for Avi to remember how to form words.

“Okay,” he said, the words hoarse. The boy smiled and Avi leaned forward to kiss him slowly on the mouth as he pushed himself lower, his hand still working steadily at Mitch’s cock. He trailed wet kisses down the boy’s stomach, biting just under his ribs and sucking hard at the skin, effectively making Mitch moan again. Avi put a finger in his mouth, trying to get it as wet as he could and wishing they had more to work with for lubrication, but Mitch didn’t seem to care, gripping Avi’s wrist and moving the man’s hand down so that his finger was pressed against his entrance. Avi hesitated, pressing a small kiss to the boy’s thigh and looking up at him, his heart pounding fast at the look in Mitch’s eyes.

“Please,” the siren whispered, his ruby eyes practically glowing. “ _Thélo na me gamíseis méchri na érthei.”_

“What does that mean?”

Mitch pushed at Avi’s hand and the man’s finger slid in a little, making the boy shiver. He gripped Avi’s shoulders and pulled the man up, tilting his hips down so that the rest of Avi was inside of him and sucking hard at the man’s lower lip.

“I want you to make me scream.”

Avi’s heart jumped in his chest and he swallowed, nodding slowly. He pushed his finger in a little more, biting down on Mitch’s neck and sucking hard at the skin, smiling when Mitch gripped at his arms and tilted his hips down more. The boy didn’t seem to be in any discomfort, and after a few moments Avi added a second finger, his mind running with just how much he wanted Mitch and just how impossible this entire situation was. The boy let out a moan, pushing himself down against Avi’s fingers and rocking his hips against the man’s thigh, murmuring quiet words that echoed around the cave.

“ _O, theoí, me gamíseis me ta dáchtylá sas_ \- oh... _oh_ , yes…” Mitch gripped onto Avi’s wrist, pushing the man’s fingers deeper inside him and kissing the side of his neck. “ _Sas kánei na nióso san na eímai stin pyrkagiá._..I want you...I want you inside of me…” The boy pulled away, everything about him wild and hungry and terrifying, and Avi paused, pressing a gentle kiss to Mitch’s lips.

“Let me know if you want me to stop…”

Mitch smiled, biting his lip and pushing Avi off of him and onto the ground, straddling the man’s lap and holding him down within seconds. “Not likely,” he murmured, kissing the side of Avi’s neck and pushing himself down against the man’s cock. Avi let out a shaky breath, gripping the back of Mitch’s head and kissing him slowly as he lined himself up against the boy’s entrance. He slid in a little, pausing when Mitch took in a sharp breath, his heart beating hard against his chest.

“ _Óchi, parakaló na min stamatísoun_ …” Mitch’s arms were shaking as he held himself up, his hands placed on either side of Avi’s head and his eyes burning black. “You feel…” He pushed himself back, taking in a little more of Avi and letting out a shiver. “ _O skatá_ …”

“Are you alright?” Avi asked, brushing back Mitch’s hair and pressing a kiss to his jaw. The boy nodded, biting his lip and pushing himself down a little further, his eyes flashing from black to red to icy blue.

“It doesn’t hurt, it just feels…” Mitch swallowed, sitting back again and taking in more of Avi. “Different. You are... _den eínai mikró.”_ He smiled and Avi kissed him again. “You are not small.” He moved forward and pushed down again, hanging his head down and squeezing his eyes shut. He tilted his hips up and sat back until all of Avi was inside of him, and his mouth fell open as he let out a low moan. “Ah...oh, gods, _Avi_ …”

The man swallowed, biting his lip and trying not to push up into the boy. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, gripping Mitch’s cock with one hand and stroking him slowly, smiling when Mitch let out a sigh and tilted his hips down again.

“Okay?” Avi asked, and Mitch nodded, sucking hard on the man’s lower lip and pushing himself down further.

“Move,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and his eyes on fire. Avi kissed the boy and pushed his hips up, feeling Mitch tighten around him almost immediately. “Oh... _please…skatá, Avi, niótheis san ta astéria_...don’t stop…”

Avi pushed in again, rocking his hips slowly until the boy moaned, his eyes slipping shut and his chest rising quickly with every breath. Mitch leaned forward, pressing needy kisses to the side of Avi’s neck and thrusting into the man’s hand desperately, his voice cracking with every word he said.

“ _Skatá,_ Avi...oh, gods, please don’t stop…” He sank back down on Avi’s cock and moaned so loudly it echoed around the cave and down into the water. “ _Fuck,_ harder... _gamíseis, parakaló gamíseis…”_

Avi let out a breath, rolling over so that he was on top of Mitch, his arms bracing against the floor as he pushed into the boy again, his mind spinning at just how gorgeous Mitch looked with his mouth half open and his eyes flashing crimson and his arms gripping at the man’s lower back and pulling him deeper inside of him. Avi kissed along the side of Mitch’s neck, pulling back out and pushing in harder this time. Mitch whimpered, his fingernails digging into Avi’s back.

“Do that again,” he begged, and Avi thrust in slowly, heat pooling in his stomach when Mitch sighed shakily. “ _Aistháneste tóso kalá…”_ He bit down on Avi’s lower lip. “You feel so good…”

Avi pressed warm kisses down Mitch’s neck, gripping onto the boy’s cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts, his eyes half-lidded and his mind blank because all he could focus on was just how _good_ Mitch felt around him. The boy shuddered with every movement, and Avi gripped him under his arms and pulled him closer, fucking him in long, slow bursts.

“Oh, _gods_ , Avi…” the boy moaned, his hair messy and his skin flushed pink as Avi thrust harder inside of him. Mitch’s hands cupped the man’s face, pressing their foreheads together as everything became a mess of heavy breathing and soft gasps, and Avi kissed along his jaw and back to the boy’s lips, wanting to taste each and every moan. Mitch was tight and hot around him, his back arching with every stroke and his fingernails digging hard into Avi’s back until the older man knew he must have been bleeding. He bit down on Mitch’s shoulder and the boy cried out, his words jumbled and incoherent and so fucking beautiful it made Avi breathless. “Ah... _Gamíseis pio sklirá_...oh... _oh_ \- fuck, _bampás, gamíseis méchri na értho gia séna_...please...harder…”

Avi pulled out a little, tangling his fingers in Mitch’s hair and kissing him roughly as his other hand worked at the boy’s cock, stroking him just enough that he was still hard but just shy of making him come, and Mitch moaned into his mouth, rutting shamelessly into Avi’s hand in an attempt at finding some sort of release.

“ _Please_...oh, gods, Avi... _thélo_ …”

Avi bit down on the boy’s neck, his words a growl as he pushed slowly back into Mitch. “Tell me what you want.”

“I... _gamíseis, parakaló, me gamíseis_ …”

Avi thrust into him once - hard - and the boy let out a long moan, his breath hitching as he gripped onto the man’s shoulders.

“In English,” Avi whispered, sucking hard at the skin until it flashed an angry purple. Mitch moaned again, his eyes the color of blood as he tried desperately to pull Avi deeper inside him.

“Please...ah, _please_ …”

“Tell me what you want,” Avi ordered, pulling all the way out until Mitch whimpered in protest. He stroked his fingers through the boy’s hair, his heart clenching at just how far gone Mitch already was. It wasn’t fair to do this to him, not during his first time, but _gods,_ Avi wanted to hear him ask for it - wanted to see that pretty little mouth _beg_ to be used, and he pushed himself against the boy’s entrance lightly, making Mitch’s eyes glaze over all that much more.

“Avi…” the boy swallowed, shaking his head and thrusting into the man’s hand. “I...fuck me... _please,_ oh, gods... _axíosi mou_...I want you to fuck me…”

A slow smirk curled over the man’s lips and he kissed along the boy’s jawline, stroking him slowly and pressing up against his ass. “Turn over,” he murmured, biting down on Mitch’s lower lip. The boy shuddered and gripped at the back of Avi’s head, kissing him gently on the mouth before rolling over and bracing himself against the floor. Avi smiled, pressing soft kisses down Mitch’s shoulders and over his back, his fingers tracing along the ridges of his spin. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against Mitch’s skin, and the boy shivered, pushing back so that the tip of Avi’s cock bumped lightly against his entrance.

“Please,” Mitch said softly, his voice hoarse. “ _Thélo na me gamíseis_ …”

Avi smiled again and kissed the back of Mitch’s neck, pushing him down so that the boy was lying on his stomach, his arms stretched above his head and his legs spread slightly apart. He nuzzled his face in between Mitch’s shoulder blades, biting down on the skin as he slid back into the boy. Mitch’s body tensed and he let out a moan, and Avi pressed more kisses along the curve of his shoulders, pushing in a little more before pausing.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, and Mitch nodded, pushing himself back against Avi’s cock.

 _“Please,”_ the boy begged, his fingers clenching when Avi rocked a little bit inside him. “ _Gamíseis sklirá_...make me yours…please, _fuck_...”

One of Avi’s arms slid around over Mitch’s chest, pulling the boy back into him as he pushed in with long, hard thrusts, and the boy gripped at his arm helplessly, his body trembling and his moans echoing around the cave.

“ _Nai_...oh, gods, fuck me... _me gamíseis...parakaló, Avi_ …” Mitch shuddered, and Avi leaned forward and kissed hungrily at the boy’s neck, biting down on the bruised skin until Mitch cried out, pushing himself back against Avi until the man saw stars. “ _Sklirótera_...harder…”

Avi bit his lip, driving into the boy faster, his knees aching from the hard cave floor but his mind too far gone to care. Mitch moaned unintelligibly, his voice hoarse from desperation and his fingernails digging into Avi’s arm. His hips thrust forward helplessly until Avi took pity on him and wrapped his other arm around the boy’s waist, gripping Mitch in his hand and stroking him in time with each thrust. The boy shivered and hung his head down low, his entire body stiffening and collapsing every time Avi pushed inside him.

“Oh, gods, I’m... _páo na érthei...Avi_ …” Mitch was almost gone, and he was moaning so loud that the entire cave was filled with constant reverberations of his beautiful voice begging for more. “Please…”

Avi moved forward, gripping Mitch’s head turning it so that he could kiss Mitch hard on the mouth, thrusting in faster until the boy practically started crying.

“Yes...gods, _yes_... _aistháneste tóso kalá_ …” Mitch’s voice cracked and he started pushing against Avi’s hand even harder, his face flushed red and his eyes black. “ _Fuck me,_ oh, gods, _Avi_...I… _Avi_...” The man pounded into him and Mitch cried out, his entire body shaking and shuddering as he came, clenching around Avi and thrusting into his hand with a moan. Avi kissed slowly along his neck, stroking the boy and pushing into him gently until Mitch stopped shivering, his arms raised above his head as he collapsed on the floor. Avi pressed warm kisses to the boy’s shoulders and braced himself against the ground, pulling slowly out of Mitch and only pausing when he felt the boy pushing back against him.

“Keep going...I want to feel you still…” Mitch turned a little and gripped the back of Avi’s head, kissing him softly on the mouth as Avi moved inside him again. “ _Niótheis tóso kalá ótan eísai mésa mou…”_

Avi smiled, his breath hitching as he felt heat pool in his stomach. “I don’t know what that means.”

Mitch kissed him again, reaching back to grip at Avi’s hips and pull him in deeper. “It feels so good when you’re inside me.”

Avi bit his lip, pressing his forehead into Mitch’s shoulder as he rocked his hips faster. Mitch let out another small moan and Avi pressed a line of kisses over his neck, pushing into him a few more times before feeling heat flash over his entire body. He moaned, biting down on the boy’s shoulder and stilling, stars shining brightly behind his eyelids. Mitch pressed back against him, rolling his hips back into Avi as the man came hard, his arms trembling and his toes curling. He pressed his forehead against Mitch’s shoulder, letting out a long breath and kissing softly at the skin, his heart pounding in his chest.

He pulled out slowly, laying down next to Mitch and staring up at the ceiling of the cave with heavy eyes. The boy moved after a moment, resting his head on Avi’s shoulder and placing his hand on the man’s stomach, tracing lightly down his abdomen, his chest still rising heavily with every breath. His eyes were rose gold, and he smiled a little, leaning forward to press their lips together.

“Are you alright?” Avi asked quietly, and Mitch nodded, his eyes flashing blue for a moment before returning to rose gold. He curled into Avi more, and the man wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pressing a small kiss to his jaw.

“You felt…” Mitch bit his lip and smiled, his cheeks tinting red. “That was very enjoyable. We should do it again.”

Avi laughed, pressing a light kiss to Mitch’s forehead. “Give me a few minutes and I’m all for another round.”

Mitch just smiled, tracing his thumb over Avi’s cheekbone and down his chin. “You feel so good.” He moved closer to Avi, tangling their legs together. “Even now, you feel…really good... _niótheis san cháos.”_

Avi smiled, pulling Mitch closer. “What are you saying?”

The boy hesitated before leaning forward, pressing his lips against Avi’s gently. He pulled away after a moment, and his eyes flashed a soft pink.

“You feel so much better than chaos.”


End file.
